Lloyd/The Blazing Blade Quotes
Quotes Battle Conversations Chapter 23E/Chapter 24H: Four-Fanged Offense *Vs. Eliwood Eliwood: ...Are you the leader of this group? Lloyd: Yes. Eliwood: I heard that the Black Fang possessed strong convictions. If so, then why do you follow a man like Nergal? Lloyd: This has nothing to do with Nergal or Sonia. We simply complete the missions given us. Eliwood: And you never question the justness of your missions? Lloyd: Who are we to pass judgment on the commands given us? We are the jaw that bites. We act without question. Eliwood: But... Lloyd: Granted, you don't seem like a bad sort. However, the Fang's judgment cannot be undone. It is time for you to die. Eliwood: Ah!! *Vs. Hector Hector: ...And you would be the leader of this pack of curs? Lloyd: Aye. That I am. Hector: I've no mercy for Nergal's hounds of the hunt! Stand and prepare to be beaten. Lloyd: You... You wish to challenge me with that axe of yours? ...You're amusing, I'll grant you that. I'm sure you'd have Linus laughing if he were here. Be warned, you would do well not to take me lightly. Chapter 27E/Chapter 29H: Cog of Destiny *Vs. Nino Nino: Lloyd! Lloyd: Nino... Nino: Listen to me, please. This is all a mistake... Lloyd: Do not speak. We are enemies now... I can show you no mercy. Nino: Lord Eliwood is not a bad man! You'll fight knowing that? Lloyd: They were Linus's enemies... That is why I fight. Nino: Lloyd, please... Lloyd: Don't cry, Nino. You must live for the future. I am bound to this course. Kill me, and don't look back. Nino: No! I don't want to! Lloyd!!! *Vs. Jaffar Lloyd: The "Angel of Death." Since the day I met you, I've always wondered... If we met in straight combat, who of us would win? Jaffar: ...... Lloyd: I think it's time that question was answered. *Vs. Legault Legault: Hey... Long time, no see. Lloyd: The Hurricane... I heard you'd quit the Fang, but... Seeing you with them is... Legault: Unexpected? Shouldn't be. As soon as that skulking shadow Nergal showed up, I knew the Fang was as good as finished. Lloyd: ...... Legault: You know... You're the one thing I can't figure out. Lloyd, what are you doing here? Why this? Lloyd: Who knows... But my brother's dead. And at the hands of your newfound friends... Legault: We're not responsible for Linus's death. Lloyd: It does not matter. I believe you are, and that is enough. Legault: ......All right. I see. Nothing's going to change. I knew that, and yet... I had to try. It's a bad habit of mine. Lloyd: Farewell, Legault. My old friend. Legault: I'll see you again, Lloyd. With Linus...and Uhai... Even if it won't be in this world. *Vs.Eliwood Lloyd: We meet at last, Eliwood. Eliwood: Ah! Hold on! Let's talk! We... Lloyd: I'm Lloyd Reed, son of Brendan Reed. My brother, Linus, whom you killed, longs for you to join him.......Prepare to die. Eliwood: Wait!!! *Vs. Hector Lloyd: You there, who are you? Hector: Marquess Ostia's brother, Hector! And you, lout? Lloyd: The Black Fang commander's son, Lloyd Reed... You remind me of my brother. Something about you... Hector: Huh? What are you talking about? Lloyd: My brother, whom you killed. My brother, Linus....It's none of your business...... Hector: I have a brother, too. If someone killed him, I would make sure his killer paid dearly and suffered long... Lloyd: ......Well spoken. If you don't want to give your brother cause to mourn, you'd best fight well.......Prepare yourself. Hector: Ah!! Death Quote "......No more waiting, Linus. I'm...coming..." —Lloyd after being defeated in Cog of Destiny. Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts